


KINKTOBER 28 | Whips | Eren Jaeger x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belts, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Flogging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, a little OOC maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 28: Whips. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Eren. I DO NOT OWN EREN OR ATTACK ON TITAN.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Original Character(s), Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191





	KINKTOBER 28 | Whips | Eren Jaeger x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 28. Whips. I imagine this happening at the end of the time skip before season four starts (and he’s 19), since I don’t think it’s very clear how long he’s in *place redacted for manga spoilers* and sort of based off a conversation he has with R in chapter 100. [NOW THAT THE ANIME HAS AIRED: Marley, you're in Marley while he's there spying.] Anyway, grown Eren is elite, I stand by it, and this is the best setup I can think of. No condoms mostly because I can’t really figure how they could exist in Attack on Titan.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lmiQPbGyj2hjkGmt1l34X

He’s a mystery, this man who skulks around corners, who sits in the back of taverns and parks, as if he’s just taking everything in, and giving little back. You finally coax a first name out of him, Eren, on a particularly lonely night that pains you as well as him. Well, as you assume it does. 

You’ve come to his lodging, a dingy attic room, out of those lonely pangs in your heart and soul, but the way he approaches you makes you wonder what need of his exactly you’ll be satiating. Up close, he’s still handsome, shaggy hair falling into his face and down his neck, eyes sunken yet shining, and now – shining with _what_? as he approaches you.

“Eren – ” 

He holds up his right hand, and you see it trembles. 

“Shut up,” he growls. 

He’s close now, and you can smell him, musky, unclean, animalistic. It should repulse you, make you break away for the door, but it’s disgustingly delicious. You open your mouth, about to say _something_ when his hand comes towards you, to your shoulder now, pushing you into the wall with his body following. The room seems to shake with the force of your bodies. Your eyes widen, chest rising and falling with your breaths growing quicker. 

It should repulse you, frighten you, make you beg to escape, but you soften, staring only at the wild man with excitement growing in your mind and dampening between your legs. 

“Do you think I want to hear you say anything?” he asks, his voice full of contempt, coldness. You shake your head and he adjusts his hand, slamming it into the wall behind your head, bent at the elbow and face centimeters from yours. 

“ _Ever_?”

You shake your head again. Message received. 

“Everyone talks. Everyone just talks and waits,” Eren says. Though he was looking at you, his eyes start to float unfocused, as if he’s seeing something beyond the room, looking at someone other than you. “Fuck – _do something_.”

It might make him angry, but you do it suddenly, on impulse almost, leaning your head and moving just slightly forward enough to kiss him. It crashes, mouths colliding so hard and hungry you almost bang your teeth together, but Eren swiftly takes control, hand moving again from the wall to your throat, holding you without the pressure to choke you but the tense strength to let you know he could. The oxygen slowly leaking from you, your kisses grow fainter as breaths get shallow, and Eren’s tongue parts your lips as if to offer his own breath. He moves against you, deepening the kiss, fingers fluttering around the side of your neck. 

You wrench your head away with a groan, leaning to the side and gasping for air. Eren doesn’t let up, letting his hand follow your direction, thumb coming to the base of your throat and fingers extending up your neck to almost cradle the back of your head. His mouth moves down the other side, sucking and licking. His other hand fumbles up your shirt, pulling aggressively at the fabric. 

Eren breaks from your collarbone to pull your shirt over your head. He moves for your bra and you fumble for his buttons, your own hands beginning to shake, adrenaline running through you. His body is lean but muscular, and he urges on, going next to your pants and pull them down completely. You follow suit to unbuckle his belt, and when you step out of your trousers to pull his down, he puts his hands on your shoulders and forces you to the ground.

“Get on your fucking knees,” he says, and it makes the heat inside you burn hotter with a delicious spike of fear. 

You feel your feet press against the wall as you do, and Eren moves back a step when he kicks his pants off completely, giving you more room.

“Look at me and open wide,” he says, looking down at you, eyes bright and burning. You do, and he half-smiles, with little joy in it. 

“That’s a nice expression.”

He takes his cock in one hand and puts the other on the back of your head, guiding you to it without a chance for you to gather yourself. You don’t gag when he thrusts himself into you, but you gasp when he pulls out, and then pushes back in again. He holds your head firm for a few moments before relaxing, letting go, letting you do the work.

You cough, pulling away for a moment, and then take his cock back in your mouth when you feel his hand come back to the side of your head. He doesn’t force this time, but keeps his fingers threaded in your hair, as if to remind you he can start again. You use your tongue to work all around him, closing your mouth tightly though your lips ache, moving back and forth faster and faster to suck him. 

“Fuck… _fuck_ … _Mmm…_ ”

Eren groans, cutting himself off with a breath, almost as if he’s let it slip on accident. He begins to move his hips faster, almost pushing into your face. You raise a hand to cup his base, fondle his balls, and force his cock all the way down your throat. His hand tenses and he leans fully into you, a shake vibrating your feet telling you that he’s pushed into the wall again. You let go, tears streaming from your eyes, and force yourself to do it again, hands dancing under him and holding what you can’t fit in your mouth.

“Enough,” Eren says, letting go of your head. “Stop.”

You pull your mouth off, leaning back against the wall, getting a chance to catch your strangled breath as you gasp. Eren stumbles back, looking at you with those wild eyes. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.

“For someone who hates talking you sure have a lot to say,” you say dryly, almost amused.

Eren raises his eyebrows and his face twitches for a moment. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he finds it funny, but it was the wrong thing to say.

“Get on the bed,” he says, and you sit on the edge, body aching with need and face growing a little red. 

He picks up his pants and frees the belt from the loops, and walks to you, stretching it in both hands. 

“Hold this. No, in your mouth.”

Eren brings it to your face, and you bite down. The leather is heavy, salty, and coarse against your sore lips. He stands in front of you again.

“Don’t talk back to me.” 

You nod, trying to keep your eyes on his face. Eren sighs, flicks a band around his wrist and ties his hair up and back, a sloppy half-bun. He looks down at you, staring again, as if he’s just studying and absorbing what he sees. You shiver a little under his gaze. 

“Okay,” he says, taking the belt from you, a trail of drool coming with it from your mouth. You wait, feeling your body pulse. You rub your thighs together, trying to satiate the growing tingling sense. He looks at the belt, lays it on the bed, and looks back at you. 

“Hands and knees again.”

There’s something in his voice that makes you tremble. “Okay,” you say, a whisper.

You do what Eren says, facing the wall, but he pulls your hips back further. His hands stay for a moment, and you feel them, warm and calloused, as his fingers press against the top of your thighs. Then his hands shift, coming between your legs, and you tense and tremble, feeling him so close to your aching, waiting pussy. But he pushes your legs apart, and you adjust your hands and knees to crouch wider. You feel the belt then, tapping against your foot and slithering away as he pulls it back.

“Don’t move,” Eren orders, and suddenly you feel it landing straight across your ass, and you cry out. The pain is a hot flash, so hot it’s almost cold. The stinging fades before he hits you again. This time it burns, and you squirm, trying to press your thighs together, to grind against yourself and feed the fire, and Eren puts his free hand against your back.

“I said, still.”

He whips without much care for where it lands on you, hitting your ass and thighs. Even though it isn’t done with force, it stings, and your skin feels hot. It brings tears back to your eyes. You sniffle, and Eren moves his hand almost soothingly. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

You feel yourself becoming a mess, panting, trembling, skin aching and joints shaking. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But you do like it. The leather end of the belt whips against your skin as Eren begins to move faster and faster, the hits coming together with shorter time between. If you had tried counting, you lost it. His hand moves down, grabbing your ass and squeezing, thumb pushing up and almost spreading you. It adds an ache to the stinging pain, and you feel your pussy get wetter, hips swaying at the feeling against his orders not to move. 

The strokes stop, Eren’s panting breath coming through with clarity. He curses, not at you, but you hear a light, “ _shit_ ” under his breath. 

You hear him drop the belt to the floor, the metal clacking against the wood, and he crouches over you. His other hand comes around your hips, dipping down, and then plunging inside your pussy and you gasp, feeling just how slick you are against his fingers. He makes a sound almost like a laugh, and pushes deeper.

You moan, arching your back, feeling his chest pressed against you. You move against him as his finger comes in and out of you, teasingly, but gently coaxing you higher and higher on the heat wave rising inside you. It feels hot, almost uncomfortably so, under Eren, but he pushes into you more, his legs pushing against your thighs that sting and beat a different pulse than your heart. 

Eren’s cock comes between your legs, his knee moving to push yours wider, his other hand covering yours and keeping you in place. 

“How does that feel?” 

His grip tenses on yours, fingers lacing between your knuckles, and you clench back, a twisted embrace.

“It… It’s not enough. I want it,” you say, voice soft and pained, feeling your body smart under his touch, your pussy throbbing as he curls a finger inside, reaching up, up.

“Good,” he says, and you can hear him smile somehow. His fingers pull out of you and he thrusts forward. It feels like a shock as his cock replaces his fingers to push into you, and you groan together, voices overlapping in a weird harmony. Your thighs tremble, feeling him enter you, spreading you and pushing deep. Your fingers strain beneath his hand, bone pushing against bone, feeling him fill you. His other hand comes back to your hip, holding you down in every way he can. 

Eren moves his hips quickly, building a rhythm, pulling almost completely out and then slamming back in so hard it feels like he’s pushing you to your core. You try to meet his motions even trapped under his body, hips rolling back right when he thrusts in, and you cry out with every stroke. You can't move. He has no room for you to move, skin sweaty over yours.The delicious soreness is inside and outside of you now, inner muscles aching as he pushes himself deep, skin stinging to his touch. But it’s good, it’s good,

“So - it’s _so good,_ ” you hear yourself moaning again and again. 

Your feet flex, toes curling, as Eren pounds into you relentlessly, as if his intention is to hit as deep as he can with every stroke. You can see strands of his hair swinging in your periphery, his teeth gnashing in your ear. He pulls out, leaving you achingly empty for a moment, and back in hard. Between your legs, you feel the slick of your arousal drip from you, sticking on your thighs with every thrust he makes.

“ _Mmm,_ ” he says again, cutting himself off with a gasp. 

His hand slowly moves, uneven against the layers of sweat over your bodies, curling up and over your hip to come down to your pussy again. He finds your clit and begins rubbing, the small circles so hard that your hips falter in their movement and your thighs shake, knees threatening to give out. 

“How does it feel?” he asks again. His voice begins to sound strained. The friction of his motions against your whipped body begins to hurt more, stinging, but somehow there’s a relief in those brief nanoseconds of being pushed together. You let out a whimper, trying to tell him how good it is, that his cock fills you and pushes against you, but your voice breaks at the attempt.

Eren pushes his cock into you and leans forward, so hard you fall to your forearms and strain back, him pushing fully against you. His hand on your clit withdraws and snakes to the small of your back, pushing you into the bed, forcing himself deep.

You hear your whimper rise into a cry, hand clenching against his, legs struggling, your entire body throbbing.

“Answer my question, or I'll stop.”

“No – don’t - _fuck, Eren_ \- it feels so – good – please, please, let me come,” you gasp, the sentence strangled words forcing out of you.

“Then let me hear it,” he says, dropping almost into a snarl. He wrenches his hand from yours and puts both on the small of your back. You hear a thud as he adjusts, one foot on the floor now, as his thrusts continue. He fucks you harder, faster, and you can feel yourself clenching inside for him. The orgasm comes steadily closer, as your heart picks up pace, beating so hard as blood rushes through your body.

“ _Eren_!”

You scream, begging him to hear you, as your body shakes and the warmth of your orgasm spills through you. He groans, slamming inside you and hands pushing you down. With one final thrust, he pulls out. You hear him come more than you feel it, some on you, some on the sheets, as you lie, totally untouched, just breathing heavily as your heart settles.

As you come down, you’re more aware of these things, of how cold it is against you, how hard the mattress is, and how hot and painful your body feels. You turn your head, and Eren is sitting, leaning against the bed, back to you. His hair is falling out of its tie, strands stuck to the sweat on his back, and his panting breath is as heavy as yours. 

You sit up when you find the strength, looking across the room to the puddle of your clothes. He doesn't turn to look at you, but raises his head, hair falling over his eyes. 

“Don't think I have a towel.” His voice is even, nothing cold, but there's a strange bite to it despite the simplicity of his words.

“It’s fine, I can clean at mine,” you say, a little awkwardly. Something is uncomfortable now, more so than the rising welts against the back of your legs, something new in the air that you can’t quite put your finger on.

Eren doesn't respond. His breathing is heavy, with some moments of pause as if he's trying to speak but can't figure out what to say. You dress quickly and leave without another word. When you glance back as you close the door, Eren is still sitting by the bed, eyes cast downwards.

You have a feeling, something strange, telling you that you won’t see him again.

Or at least, he won't be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m pretty sure Eren doesn’t really “hate talking” but I kinda just ran with the more aggressive aspects of his character, and how anger/ control issues could have come into play with *redacted place.*. I also,.... kinda... definitely am HINTING that he could be almost saying Mikasa's name but I want to leave that up to your own interpretation. (As a manga reader, I have a lot of complicated thoughts.) See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
